The Baby
by Neko Kage
Summary: Duo and Neko are gonna have a baby! aww! along with... what's this? a wedding?! and maybe another baby?! .....R&R to find out!
1. Surprise

Here's a new ficcie I started this summer w/ mi bestest friend in the whole entire world! W00t! lol  
  
Ne ways... Neko (my character) and Duo are gonna have a baby! (well, neko is any ways... ^_^ and there are a lot of little twists and turns along the way!  
  
R&R!  
  
- Neko -  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Baby  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Neko and Duo walked into the meeting room filled with gundam pilots and preventers. Their current meeting was about a new mission. They casually walked toward the back of the room. Neko, who had an unusually happy smile on her face sat between Duo and Seishi.  
  
"Neko? You seem a little too happy. Is everything alright?" Seishi said as Neko sat down, resting her head on Duo's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Everything is just fine!"  
  
Then Duo whispered in Neko's ear, "Did you tell her yet?"  
  
And with Seishi's excellent hearing, she turned her head and sort of glared at them, "Tell me what?"  
  
"We're gonna have a baby!" Neko said trying not to alert the entire room.  
  
Upon hearing the news Seishi stood up and unaware in her mind that there was any one else in there she blindly spoke out, "I'm gonna be an Aunt. Dear Lord."  
  
Then all at once everyone in the room turned their heads toward Seishi with a 'what?!' look on their faces.  
  
"Uh...he he....I think I hear my phone ringing! Sorry but if you'll excuse me, my calls are very important to me, Bye!" and with that she stood up to make her escape.  
  
"I'm so sorry Miss Sairensuno, but the meeting has already started and I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave." Relena stated blocking the doorway with her body. Seishi growled in return.  
  
"And you think I care?" she stated, reaching for her gun.  
  
"Seishi, sit down." Heero said in an even monotone. Seishi glanced at him then sat down. As soon as she sat down, everyone turned their attention back to Neko and Duo.  
  
"What?! Why is everyone staring at me?!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
"Neko, we heard what Seishi said, and the only way Seishi could be an Aunt is if her brother has a child with someone else. And you, obviously, are that someone." Quatre said.  
  
"Mr. Winner. Always the one to put it into unwanted technical terms..." Seishi muttered. Trowa turned to Seishi,  
  
"and since when are your calls important to you? Especially Dorothy's?" he asked.  
  
Seishi smirked and examined her nails, "ever since she and Quatre started going out." She replied.  
  
They then directed their attention to Quatre. He was blushing like a madman. Neko and Seishi high-fived.  
  
"Nice one, Seishi!" Neko smiled.  
  
"I am Duo's imouto after all." Seishi said.  
  
"And as for you, Neko. Would you and Duo please explain?" Trowa asked. Duo coughed as Neko was slightly blushing.  
  
"...well....um....do you remember the honeymoon?" he asked. A look of recognition ran across their faces.  
  
"Oh...." The all said.  
  
"Yeah..." Neko said blushing.  
  
"So...I'm going to be an Uncle?" Heero muttered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
okays! Here's your part:  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
Lemme kno if I need to even *think* about putting more chapters up!  
  
lol don't worrk, thru think and thin, the chappies will will be up sooner or later!  
  
- Neko - 


	2. The Long Meeting

Chapter 2: The Long Meeting  
  
~*~  
  
Seishi quickly looked across the table at him, her keen hearing had once again stumbled upon an unwanted secret.  
  
"You? Uncle? What? Waitaminute! You mean-?!" Seishi exclaimed. Duo laughed.  
  
"So you still haven't told her yet, have you?" he asked. Heero sat back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, somewhat smirking. He shook his head.  
  
"No!" Relena cried. Seishi was pale, but then blushed furiously.  
  
"Well, well, well.looks like I beat you to him, Miss Relena." Seishi murmured, smirking.  
  
"Two wonderful surprises in one meeting that was supposed to start thirty minutes ago!" Lady Une said, angrily standing up.  
  
"Well, I guess you just lucked out Relena." Neko stated, smirking.  
  
Seishi waved her hand in the air.  
  
"He isn't a prize to be won, my dearest friend Neko." She said. Neko nodded.  
  
"You are right, my new sister-in-law." Neko stated. Seishi hit her head onto the polished oak table, "Don't remind me."  
  
"Back to the meeting." Lady Une stated with a sigh.  
  
"But Miss Une! We've run out of time for a meeting today.no thanks to those two." Relena stated trying to look so innocent.  
  
"Damn.you're right.well then we'll just have to start this again another day. You all can go now." She said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Yay!! Now lets go." Neko said as she grabbed Duo's arm and drug him out of the room.  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing! Come on Heero." Seishi said as she and Heero walked out.  
  
When they got far enough away Seishi pulled Heero to the side so she could have a word with him, "We need to talk."  
  
"About." he retorted back.  
  
"Your little slip up during the meeting." She replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked innocently. Seishi smirked.  
  
"Hey, if you want to play hard to get.I'll just go to train again." She stated. Heero put a hand in front of her.  
  
"No, I'm serious. What do you mean?" he asked again.  
  
Seishi stepped up to him and lightly touched his cheek.  
  
"Listen, everybody knows that for you to be an uncle, you would have to.we would have to be married." She smiled, then pulled her purse further up onto her shoulder. "But, we can talk about this over dinner tonight. Meet me at the willow; we'll discuss where we're going to eat later. I'm going to do some research at the library, C'ya Heero." Seishi stated and walked away.  
  
Duo walked up to Heero.  
  
"Sooo.did my sis figure it out yet?" he smirked.  
  
".Not completely.I think she's skeptical about the idea." Heero said with a smirk as he watched her walk away.  
  
"She always has been." Duo said as he pulled out a small black box and quickly handed it to Heero,  
  
"You forgot this at our apartment." he stated. Heero nodded and put it in an inside coat pocket.  
  
"This actually has an interesting story to go along with it.." Duo said.  
  
Heero looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "do I really want to know?" he asked.  
  
"Do you have a choice?" Duo smirked back and then told him about the incident.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Clean up! Clean up! Everybod- hmm? What's- AHHH!!!" Neko shrieked as she opened a small velvet box that she found on the counter while straightening up the apartment.  
  
"What's wrong?! Is it another spider?" Duo said as he came running in the doorway.  
  
"Oh thank you sooo much!! I love it!!"  
  
"Love what?"  
  
"The ring silly."  
  
"That's not- uh.Neko."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
That's not yours.its Seishi's.Heero must have left it here when he stopped by this morning."  
  
"Wha- Seishi an-and Heero are- Oh my gosh!! When?"  
  
"Well since you have the ring in your hand, no time soon. But if you give it to me then I can get it to Heero so he can give it to Seishi. K?"  
  
"Okies! Here ya go!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
".and that about it." Duo said as Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see." he said as he checked his pocket to make sure it was still in there.  
  
"Hey Duo!! Where'd you go?. Oops, sorry. AHHH!! Sorry! .Duo!?" Neko said as she opened several random doors on the hallway.  
  
"Well there's the misses, gotta run."  
  
"hn." Heero said as he watched Duo run over and lead Neko down the hallway so that she wouldn't disturb any one else.  
  
'this is gonna be fun.' Heero thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
woot! This is such an "interesting" story...  
  
REVIEW plz!  
  
I'll try and have ch.3 up soon!  
  
Ja!  
  
- Neko - 


End file.
